The present invention relates to a seal tape for use in a gas generator for a restraining apparatus such as an airbag system installed in a vehicle or the like, a gas generator for a restraining apparatus that uses the seal tape, and a method for manufacturing a gas generator for a restraining apparatus that uses the seal tape.